Maiden Warrior
by MithrilEvanesco
Summary: A maiden warrior is a women who has chosen to forsake being "a lady" to become a warrior. They go against society to do as they please. Lady Sif was the first, and now Lady Tilde will join her ranks. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little bit of an explanation on ages. When I read this over myself I kind of get that the OC's age is way way way younger than the others. This is not true. Yes she is younger, but I'd say she's around 17 whereas Sif/Thor are 20ish and Loki would be 18-19ish. She is runty looking, bony and scrawny. She is very inexperienced in Sif/Thor/Loki's world and there is a reason for that. **

Maiden Warrior

Chapter 1

Tilde was trying her hardest to keep up with Lady Sif who was walking a ways ahead of her. However a rather large rucksack containing Lady Sif's various weapons and pieces of armor was hindering her. She finally managed to catch up to the Lady where she had stopped at the training arenas. There she saw Sif was watching two men battle in one of the many arenas. Everyone could tell one of the men was Prince Thor the other was Fandral, a well-known ladies man.

They finished the match in a draw and were now arguing with Prince Loki who had been refereeing the fight; they saw Lady Sif and waved her over. Tilde followed uncertainly still carrying the heavy rucksack. The attention of the foursome was suddenly on her as she dropped the rucksack on the ground, it made a rather loud clanging noise.

"Who is this?" Fandral asked throwing her a wink.

Tilde felt her cheeks grow hot as Sif answered, "She is my apprentice."

The three men laughed. "Apprentice? What in the Nine Realms do you need an apprentice for?" Thor chuckled.

"To teach another Lady my trade. To show that more young girls can become warriors." Sif said with her head held high.

"Looks a little too scrawny to be a warrior, don't you think, brother?" Loki teased.

Thor shook his head still laughing.

Sif just glared and then looked down at girl standing awkwardly beside her, "Now Tilde, don't you dare listen to them. You have as much of a right to be here as they do," Sif gave Thor and Loki a pointed look, "Yes even them. Tilde, you need to stand up for yourself, while I teach you the ways of weaponry we will also work on sharpening your tongue." Sif began walking away from the three men, "Come along, and let's begin."

Training with Sif was hard work. She would show the girl a new skill and leave her alone to practice for a few hours, then SIf would return from her own practicing to asses Tilde's form. They had been at it a few weeks now and Tilde was still riding her high from becoming Lady Sif's apprentice, she was improving, though slowly.

Tilde was sitting on a bench grabbing a bite to eat while watching Sif battle Hogun, another of her many friends when someone came and sat beside her. She glanced over and was surprised to see Prince Loki sitting next to her; she nearly choked on her apple trying to swallow it to greet him properly. For the most part Lady Sif was the only person she interacted with while at the training grounds; everyone else still thought her training was a bit of a joke.

"Lady Tilde." Loki nodded his head with a smirk at her flustered behavior.

"Prince Loki, how are you?" She asked.

"Well thank you." Loki intertwined his fingers and stared at his clasped hands, "Tilde, let me ask you a question."

She nodded feeling nervous.

"Why are you not in prep school with the other young girls? Why did you choose to become Sif's shadow? Surely your parents cannot be pleased with your choice to abandon the Young Women's Academy." Loki now turned his piercing gaze towards her.

Tilde sat there silently, too afraid of the intimidating Prince to respond.

"I remember the outrage that Sif's choice had on society and I am quite surprised that no one seems to have heard of you." He turned his gaze away from her. "I find it strange indeed that your parents are alright with you choosing to become a warrior." He stopped and watched her for a reaction.

Tilde sat not making a sound and hoping the Prince would get bored and walk away. He opened his mouth to continue his interrogation when Lady Sif called her from across the arena. Tilde sprang to her feet, gave Loki a quick bow and a mumbled apology before sprinting to Lady Sif.

"Was he bothering you?" She asked the younger girl.

"He was asking about why I chose not to be in school, why I chose to become a warrior and how my parents let me do this." Tilde looked up at Sif with shining eyes, "I couldn't answer him, I didn't know what to say." She sniffed.

"I have an idea to stop all the questioning that may arise. Come and let's sit and talk." Sif lead her to a bench far away from where Tilde had encountered Loki where they sat and Sif split a pastry in half, "Here, eat this while I propose my idea." She handed Tilde the treat.

Tilde took the pastry and bit into it happily, she didn't often get sweets like that. She looked at Sif to show her attention. "I have been asked by a few people of your background and I had nothing to say to them. I played off the questions and redirected the conversation, but I think there is only so long we can do that before people start getting suspicious. So, I propose we tell everyone you are the daughter of my cousin from the country, they sent you here to be schooled by me and learn how to be a warrior."Sif grinned, "Does that sound believable?"

Tilde stared up at Sif with a dropped jaw.

Sif suddenly felt self conscious, "Tilde, if you do not like the idea please say so."

Shaking her Tilde gave her a grin, "Lady Sif it would be the greatest honor to be regarded by others as one of your kin."

Laughing Sif clasped the girl's shoulder, "Perfect, so that is the story then."

Tilde walked next to Sif from then on with her chest thrown out, she was proud, Sif was her family now; or at least that's what they were telling people.

/ . / . / . / . / . /

The next day Tilde spied Prince Loki leaning against a fence of an arena while he watched his brother battle Lady Sif, she put on a brave face and approached him.

She stood with her hands on her hips waiting for him to notice her. He didn't. She cleared her throat, and he gave her a sidelong glance. "Prince Loki."

He turned to her finally with her arms crossed.

"I have answers to your questions. First, I am not in school because it is useless, I do not wish to become another mindless woman. Second I chose to take after Lady Sif because she is a wonderful role model for a young woman wanting to become something society says she cannot become. Thirdly my parents sent me here to learn from Lady Sif, I am her cousin's daughter and they thought it would be best for me to come here and learn what I could." She finished and then promptly turned to leave.

"Somehow I don't buy that." Loki responded. Tilde stopped but didn't turn back around, "However since the two of you are so eager to hide the truth I won't pry."

Tilde stomped away; she wanted everyone to believe she was Sif's relative as the truth was too awful. She took up the daggers she was currently learning to throw properly and began lining up at the target. Taking her time she eyed the target and drew her arm back to launch the dagger through the air. It hit the target just off center with a thud. She smiled; she had never gotten that close to hitting the target.

"Try keeping your wrist straight while throwing instead of snapping it. It will help your throws become more accurate and consistent." Loki had been watching her.

She narrowed her gaze and turned back toward the target. She did follow his advice with wonderful results. "See." Loki smirked from the sidelines.

Tilde grumbled her thanks before packing up.

/ . / . / . / . / . /

Thor came to the arena one day bellowing for the Warriors Three, Hogun, Volstagg, Fandral and Lady Sif came to him at once, Tilde standing behind Sif listening curiously. Loki had followed Thor in and was now standing off to the side.

Thor began explaining that they were being sent on a mission to take down a pack of marauders. Odin wanted the marauders dead or alive and he had given Thor the mission to hunt them down. Loki stood behind Thor with a grin stretched across his face; he eyed Tilde before voicing his opinion.

"Yes let us go at once, Tilde will you be accompanying us?" He asked.

Tilde felt excitement course through her, she wanted to go along on the mission. She looked to Sif and felt her hopes crushed as she saw SIf frowning at her.

"No, she will stay behind and practice."

"Please Lady Sif, please let me come. I will stay out of the way and just watch." Tilde begged.

"There is no room for watching. You are not needed so you will stay behind." Sif said crossly.

Tilde felt her spirit being crushed.

"Oh come on Sif, let the girl come." Thor playfully punched her arm.

"Yes, we have seen her practicing." Volstagg chimed in.

Sif shook her head. "She is not ready."

With renewed spirit Tilde came back with a valid argument, "Lady Sif, what is the point of my learning and practicing if you do not allow me to actually use my newfound skills?"

Now Sif rolled her eyes.

Tilde took a new point of view, "It would be a great honor to see you in battle. I bet it would be glorious, and to think you are denying me of this." Tilde sighed loudly.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." Sif smiled.

"I beg to differ, see you have already changed your mind. I can see it!" Tilde whooped.

Sif laughed, "Fine alright you may come along. Go see if any of my old armor fits you." As Tilde ran to the rucksack she often lugged around, Sif shook her head and confided in her friends, "I think I am becoming far to fond of this girl."

Thor laughed, "She sure knows you well."

"Knows you well enough to know that the right kind of flattery can get her anything." Volstagg grinned.

Sif snorted and hit them both; "I blame Loki for planting the seed in her head."

Loki chortled, "Yes well, that was my intent."

She glared at him before walking over to Tilde to help her put the armor on properly.

Soon the group was ready to go, mounted on horses, armored up with weapons gleaming. Tilde felt anxiousness now tacked on to her excitement, but she was excited nonetheless. Sif threw her a withering smile as they approached the road that would lead them out of the city and where the marauders were thought to be. It was a pleasant ride for Tilde; she rode behind Sif and in front of Hogun, who brought up the rear.

They approached a quiet forest and plodded the horses on through the trees. Suddenly the line stopped as Thor held up his hammer, there was a group on men ahead of them.

"Stop there!" Thor called.

The men stopped and looked at the warriors.

"We are looking for Marcus and his Company."

The men's faces paled and they scattered.

The warriors leapt into action. There were at least ten marauders and they began fighting against the warriors. A thrill of panic shot through Tilde as she watched a small battle ensue. A man caught sight of her dumbstruck behavior and thought her an easy target. As he leapt at her Tilde sprang to life, she jumped gracefully from her stead to block the man's crude sword with her own. She fought him flawlessly and soon gained the offence. The man was obviously surprised and tried to flee. Tilde was unsure as to whether or not to let him go, when her decision was made for her, a knife came flying through the air and stuck into the man's back.

"Finish them." Loki scowled at her.

She set her jaw, and fought furiously against her next attacker she parried his sloppy blows and attacked him with a newfound fury. She plunged her sword towards him, it found its target at his chest and he spluttered. Tilde felt shock as she watched the life seep out of him. She shook herself, they were the enemy, they had gone against the King and their death was deserved. She was protecting Asgard by killing that man; this was her new self. She was a warrior, and this was her job now.

Shaking her head Tilde glanced around her, she saw Thor and Loki ganging up on the most skilled of the outlaws while Hogun and Volstagg were running after those who were fleeing. Sif was taking on a man twice her size and seemed to be testing her as she was constantly switching from offence to defense. Tilde watched in horror as a second man snuck behind Sif and raised an axe to bring down upon her. Reacting with instinct and reflex alone Tilde took out a dagger and quickly drew it back, Loki's advice echoed in her head, _no snap_, she whipped the dagger loose and watched it hit its target. The man fell with a grunt and Sif was able to finish off her opponent. At that time those who had fled had been bound and brought back and Thor and Loki had finished off the ringleader.

Sif came up to Tilde and clasped her back, "I know you saved my life just now, I am forever grateful."

Tilde just smiled, she didn't have any words. The fact that she had actually been of some use was enough for her.

Thor grinned, "Come along then Lady Tilde, it is time we celebrate our victory!"

/ . / . / . / . / . /

It was later that evening that Tilde discovered that Thor celebrated every victory no matter how small. She went home with Sif and dressed herself. She wore her only semi-nice clothing, which was a plain beige tunic. Appearing before SIf she suddenly felt foolish. Sif was garbed in a midnight blue gown with the decorative armor covering one shoulder and one breast, her hair was half braided while the rest curled down her back. Tilde just stood there awkwardly waiting until she was noticed.

"Tilde! What are you wearing?" Sif exclaimed.

"These are the nicest clothes I own." She bowed her head.

"Oh that will not do." Sif shook her head. "Come on, let's go to the palace early. I know someone who will be able to help us on such short notice."

Off they went to the palace, Tilde had no idea who Sif was bringing her to, but obviously if Lady Sif was dressed in such a lovely way she was expected to be dressed accordingly. She felt as though the difference between her and Sif could never have been so obvious as it was at that time. She came from a very different world, and she didn't belong in the one she was trying to force herself into.

"Lady Sif, can I just go home? I do not think I could bear anyone seeing me like this." Tilde hung her head.

"Nonsense. What's gotten into you?"

"I just don't belong. In the practice arenas yes I feel as though I do, in battle maybe one day. But I do not belong in the palace celebrating. "

"Tilde, when I took you on as an apprentice I told you to leave your old life behind you. You agreed to take up a noble cause and become a Warrior Maiden like myself. I told you the hardships and you accepted them. Do not let me down." Sif took her hands and held them tight, "I know life was not good to you before. I know what you did to survive, remember I am the one who took from the brothel after watching you fight a man who cheated you money. I saw the potential in you and offered you a way out. I do not regret my decision, I am here to help and so are my friends." Sif smiled kindly at the young girl. "Haven't you been having fun so far? Isn't this a much better use of your time?"

Tilde smiled through her tears, "Lady Sif I am so grateful still. I am so sorry to have sounded ungrateful for I am not. I just feel a little discouraged."

"You should not!" Sif wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, "You fought bravely today and saved my life. You deserve every kind of celebration tonight and every night after this." Sif took her hand again, "Let's go, no more silly talk. We are going to have fun tonight."

Tilde followed Sif into the palace and through the winding corridors until they reached an elaborately decorated door. Sif knocked and a handmaiden opened the door and let them in. Inside the room was lavishly yet tastefully decorated, and standing in front of a mirror was Queen Frigga. Tilde almost gasped aloud, she cast Sif a dubious look and Sif just smiled back confidently.

"My Queen," Sif greeted.

"Lady Sif," Frigga smiled graciously, "And this must be the apprentice I have heard so much about, Lady Tilde."

"My Queen," Tilde gave a clumsy curtsy.

Frigga and Sif both laughed gently, "What do I owe the pleasure?" Frigga asked.

"We successfully completed a mission, and so your son has decided we must celebrate especially since it was Tilde's first time in the field." SIf explained, "However, this is all Tilde owns for nice clothing. I am not a magician and I figured you of all people would be able to help us on such short notice."

"Congratulations on your first mission." The Queen directed to Tilde, "Yes I will be able to help. It would be a shame to see you not properly outfitted for the evening. Since Thor is probably going to make a spectacle of you." Frigga laughed at Tilde's blanched face, "It will be all in good humor, he will be very excited on your behalf."

Frigga set to work with the tunic. Lengthening it until it just brushed the floor. She gave it thick straps instead of sleeves, and on her left breast there was now decorative armor that wrapped around her and made up the left strap of her dress. There were intricate gold designs woven into the fabric, which had changed to a beautiful minty green instead of the drab beige color it had been before. With white flossy fabric underneath the green it was a beautiful dress, Tilde was breathless when she viewed herself in the floor length mirror.

"And now there is only one thing missing," Frigga smiled and placed a gold circlet of flowers on top of her head.

Tilde was close to tears; she had never looked so beautiful in her entire life.

Frigga looked at Sif, "Where did you find her, she is most charming."

Sif laughed, "You would never believe me if I told you." She turned to Tilde who was still gazing at her reflection. "Are you ready?"

Tilde nodded wordlessly and made to follow Sif when there was a loud knock on Frigga's door, "Mother!"

"Oh dear, it looks like the party has come to you ladies." Frigga laughed before opening the door.

Thor burst into the room, "Ladies, what in the world is taking so long? The festivities are already underway and you are not there!"

Laughing Sif explained, "Tilde was lacking a suitable dress so I brought her here to your mother who helped us wonderfully."

Thor then turned to Tilde and gave her a large grin, "Why my Lady Tilde, you look absolutely stunning," Thor then took Sif's arm.

"What of you Loki? What do you think of your mother's handiwork?" Frigga prodded her younger son.

Loki smiled at Tilde, "You look beautiful."

Tilde felt herself blush, Loki's simple compliment had seemed more sincere and genuine than Thor's loud one and it made her feel giddy.

"Thank you my Princes." Tilde smiled shyly.

"Come let us go!" Thor urged.

"My lady, may I take you to the celebration?" Loki offered Tilde his arm, which she took hesitantly. They were just out the door when she suddenly gasped and dropped his arm and ran back into Frigga's chambers.

"My Queen, I forgot to thank you." Tilde curtsied quickly then looked up at the Queen.

Frigga was giving her a look full of warmth, "My dear you are most welcome, if you ever need anything at all, feel free to come here and ask. However I do believe you just left my son standing outside with no explanation." Frigga's eyes were sparkling with laughter as she watched the young girl's face blanch, "I'm sure he is waiting for you, but you had better hurry."

Tilde nodded and hurried back to where she had left Loki. She found him leaning against the wall opposite, he rolled his eyes with a lazy smirk when she bowed her head and curtsied, "I'm so sorry to have left you Prince Loki."

"Please stop with the formalities. Come on, Thor will send out a search party if we do not hurry. I'm pretty sure he and Sif jogged the entire way to the hall." He laughed offering his arm again.

Tilde gave him a small smile and accepted his proffered arm, her stomach twisted with nerves at the thought of the party waiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Maiden Warrior

Chapter 2

Tilde's eyes lit up when she saw the celebration, there were people everywhere, sitting at tables eating and drinking, dancing wildly on the large dance floor, chatting in small groups, and King Odin sat at the royal table, the seat next to him was empty and awaiting Queen Frigga.

"Come, there is Thor and Sif." Loki led her over to a packed table. They stood and listened to Thor recount the adventure, embellishing certain events and telling everyone is great detail exactly what happened.

"Do not forget Tilde throwing the dagger that saved me!" Sif chimed in.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot. Lady Sif's apprentice, Lady Tilde saved her life today. While Sif was battling another brute came up behind her and was about to split her head with an axe!" There was a resounding gasp throughout the avid listeners, "But then Tilde saw this and loosed a dagger into the man's back, allowing Sif to live and to finish off her opponent." Applause rose up from the crowd.

Tilde blushed as Sif reached over and grabbed her hand raising it in the air, Sif turned her bright eyes to Tilde, "Come have a drink with me!" She laughed and dragged Tilde away from the crowd. They found a servant carrying a tray of wine and Sif plucked two glasses and handed one to Tilde.

"Drink up!" Tilde laughed and clinked her glass against Sif's. The wine was dry but Tilde liked it that way, bitter the whole way down.

She followed Sif around, accepting the wine that was offered to her, but never taking it from a servant herself. Soon she started refusing the wine, she was inebriated and knew she would be too far-gone if she didn't stop then.

She had lost sight of Sif, and was feeling a slight panic take over her, when a hand fell on her shoulder. She jumped at the contact and saw Loki standing next to her.

"Have you seen Sif?" She asked, standing on her tiptoes in hopes of seeing over the heads of others.

"Oh please Tilde, you wouldn't be able to see over anyone even if you wore stilts." Loki laughed at his own joke.

Tilde pouted, "Have you seen her?"

"Yes."  
"Where is she?"

"She was at that end of the hall dancing with a soldier." Loki watched her reaction, her face fell, "Want to dance?" He asked.

Tilde thought about it, there could be no harm in dancing with him.

"Leave Sif's side for a while, have your own fun." Loki insisted.

She smiled, "Alright." She grabbed his hand and looked towards the dance floor.

Loki took her other hand and put it on his shoulder, while his other free found her waist. "Do you know this dance?" He asked.

"No, I'm afraid I was never much of a dancer." Tilde laughed lightly.

"Just follow me." Loki grinned.

Tilde did what she was told with marvelous results, she and Loki were dancing wonderfully. She had never danced like that before, the only dancing she had ever done was unstructured dancing with the other whore's in pubs. But there she was, in a beautiful gown and dancing a sophisticated dance with a Prince of Asgard; her life had sure taken a drastic turn.

After a few dances she managed to pull Loki off the dance floor, "Please, my Prince, my feet are begging for a break." She laughed.

"Did you have fun?" He asked smiling.

"Yes, yes I did. Thank you," Tilde grinned, she was feeling a little bit light headed from all the wine and dancing. "I need some water." She got up and began wandering around looking for a servant. Before she could find one a man stopped her.

"Milady?"

"Oh, yes?" The man looked very familiar, he was older, far older than her with a scraggly beard and hair to match. He was a soldier, or a retired soldier. She suddenly remembered his face, he had been one of her clients, and a regular actually, she had seen him more than a few times. Tilde pulled away from him and tried to escape.

"Mistress Evans has been looking for you. Heard you ran away from her and your sisters." He leered at her. "Never thought I'd find you here in the palace." He cackled.

Tilde saw Loki come up beside her and give her a questioning look and she just shook her head.

"Come dance with me again." Loki took her hand.

The old man laughed louder, "And in the company of a Prince to boot! A whore wearing a dress, dancing with a Prince in the palace, who would have ever thought."

Tilde's face hardened, she remembered her lessons with Sif, she was never to let people trample her because she was a smart and able woman.

"Excuse me, Sir," She said scathingly, "I will have you know I am Lady Tilde, apprentice to the Lady Sif. I will not have anyone speaking to me in such a way. You have disrespected me and my companion," She gestured to Loki, "And I believe you owe us an apology."

The man sneered, "You are no Lady. You are a whore, you belong to Mistress Evans and she will here about you being here. Believe me dear, I've missed having you and will be happy when you are back in the brothel."

"That is quite enough." Loki stepped in, "Guards, seize this man and escort him out."

A pair of guards came and grabbed the man on each side. As she watched him being tossed out Tilde felt tears prick her eyes, a lump in her throat kept her from explaining anything. She blinked rapidly trying to rid the tears as she walked out. She knew she could never belong there. Tilde sat down on the floor a little ways down the corridor from the hall hosting the celebration to think. She was very happy Sif had saved her from her miserable life in the whore-house, but she knew with all her heart that she didn't belong there, she was forcing herself into a place she wasn't meant to be.

The tears were flowing freely when Loki plopped down next to her, "I couldn't find Sif or any other female that you may know, so I am here myself to offer you comfort, and to find out what that was all about." Loki smiled at her trying to lighten the mood.

"I knew him. Everything he said was true." She sniffed.

Loki frowned, "Everything?"

"Yes, feel free to shun me now." Tilde waved a hand.

Loki shook his head, "So that's where Sif found you, that is why you have such an undying loyalty towards her?"

She nodded, "Sif saved me. She happened to walk by as I had pulled a knife on a man you had tried shorting me money. She says she saw potential and wanted to take me in. I have lived with her ever since, as well as training."

"Is the mistress of the brothel really looking for you?"

"Probably, though not very hard. Girls run away, sometimes they get brought back, and sometimes they are skilled at hiding. I have made some powerful friends, so I doubt she'll come looking for me." Tilde admitted. "I hope I didn't offend you."

"Not at all, I would be scared too if someone I was after had made friends with Odin's sons and their friends." Loki laughed.

Tilde wiped her eyes dry, "It's silly of me to cry."

"It's not."

She smiled at him, "I do not think I belong here with everyone else."

"Nonsense, you made a spectacular dance partner, of course you belong." Loki looked across the hall. "There is Sif, would you like to go to her?"

Tilde was smiling honestly now, it felt good to have someone other than Sif say she belonged there. "No, I think I will go back to the party." She got to her feet and offered him a hand.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around, I offering you a hand to get up?" Loki took her hand.

"Why should it not be this way?" Tilde heaved him to his feet, "Goodness you're heavy."

"That is why." Loki laughed.

Tilde danced the rest of the night, she accepted every offer and danced with whoever asked her; though most of them were rudely interrupted by Loki. She noticed that the women in the room only really looked at him, they seemed afraid to approach him. She had had far too much alcohol to really care what others were thinking of her, the run in with the man from the brothel had made her inhibitions fly out the window; and she was loving it.

Finally Sif came to get her, "We must go home now." Sif laughed at the younger girl still dancing while she held her arm.

Tilde sighed loudly, "Fine." A few young men bid her goodnight, which she responded to with a wave and a smile. Thor and Loki stopped them at the door to say goodbye. Thor enveloped both women in a bone-crushing hug, when Tilde was put down she swayed and Loki steadied her.

"Goodnight Tilde," Loki gave her a smile before letting her shoulder go.

"Goodnight Loki," She replied brightly. "Thank you for making me dance and thank you for talking to me in the hall." She gave him a drunken hug; she had really appreciated him coming out to talk with her when the man had upset her.

Loki shook his head softly when he saw Thor and Sif exchange significant looks. He gently pushed her into Sif's arms to be taken home; Tilde was far too intoxicated to get home on her own.

"Brother, what was that about?" Thor looked at him skeptically.

"Nothing, we danced a few times that is all. Tilde is very drunk, I was merely looking out for her." Loki explained.

"Of course. You are always looking out for the well being of intoxicated girls…" Thor said dubiously.

Loki just laughed it off and accepted his brother's curious looks.

/ . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . /

Tilde woke the next morning with a pounding headache. She groaned and rolled over, pulling her pillow overtop of her head. She did not want to wake up and face Sif. The problem was she could remember exactly what had happened last night, she wish she could have forgotten. The dancing had been fun, but now she had no idea how she should be acting towards Loki. He knew the truth about her prior life and she felt as though she had liked it better when only her and Sif knew. She had danced with him all night, sure there had been other men too, but almost every dance had ended with him. _And_ she had hugged him goodnight, she was mortified.

She grumbled around the small house looking for Sif when she realized the diligent warrior was probably at the training arenas already. She smacked her forehead, why hadn't Sif woken her. Tilde scrambled to get herself ready and eat something light even though her stomach protested.

As she neared the arenas she could see everyone there, they were all in paired battles and no one noticed her. Tilde slunk off to a smaller arena that no one really used save her. She took out her sword and began swinging it, practicing her swordsmanship; she then began to beat up the dummy position in the arena for her use. She attempted a few more complicated moves and was surprisingly happy when she completed them successfully.

A few claps brought her down from her victory; she spun around and saw Loki was sitting on the fence clapping. He smirked when she turned red and walked up to him.

"Prince Loki, I am very sorry for my behavior last night. I understand I acted foolishly and I apologize sincerely." Tilde bowed her head.

Loki laughed, "Why are you apologizing? I had fun last night, as did you. I also learned about your secret," He looked at her slyly. "Now tell me what you did that was foolish?"

"Well, I danced with many men," Then she added in a whisper, "I danced with _you_ a lot."

"Nothing to apologize for there, if I hadn't wanted to dance with you I would have said so." Loki crossed his arms.

"I cried, I cried in front of you. I was weak." Tilde said scarcely.

"You need not apologize for showing moments of weakness, even the fiercest warriors do so."

With her final confession Tilde's face was burning, "I hugged you, for that I apologize."

At this Loki laughed again, "Please little one, if anything you should be explaining yourself to my brother and Sif, for they think it was more than an embrace between friends."

Tilde was pretty sure her ears were on fire, "They would not think that."

"According to the look they shared as you hugged me, yes, they do indeed think that."

Shaking her head Tilde groaned. "Oh no." She looked up at Loki, "I am sorry all the same. It was inappropriate."

"You have no need to apologize for anything that happened last night. It was all in good fun and is now water under the bridge. Do not dwell on anything you considered embarrassing because I can assure you Thor was ten times drunker and ten times more humiliating." Loki then reached for her belt and took her dagger from its sheath. "You need to sharpen these."

She spent the rest of her afternoon sharpening her weapons with Loki. They sat in the small arena with stones and blades scattered in an organized chaos around them.

Eventually Sif came looking for Tilde, she was ready to head home early as she had been up early and was still feeling the celebration from the night before.

"Tilde, what are you doing?" SIf asked.

"Sharpening my weapons." Tilde didn't look up from the dagger she was currently running a stone across.

"Hmm. And Loki, what are you doing." She raised a brow at him.

He gave her a bemused look, "Oh Sif, I am merely helping Lady Tilde with her work."

"Watch yourself, Trickster." Sif warned, "Come on Tilde, let's go home."

"I will stay here until I am finished. I started late so I will finish late."

Sif watched her sharpen her blades diligently for a few moments before replying to Loki instead of Tilde, "If she isn't home by night fall you will be answering to me." Sif glared at him.

Loki just shrugged and looked back at the sword he was gently running a stone along.

After Sif had left Tilde turned to him, "Why doesn't Sif like you?"

"Oh she likes me well enough, we've been friends since we were children. However I played a particularly cruel trick on her, and ever since then she has been highly suspicious of me and my motives."

"What did you do?"

"I tried a spell on her. A spell I had not practiced enough yet. I turned her beautiful blonde hair black as ink, and I couldn't turn it back, in fact no one could turn it back." Loki laughed quietly.

"Why did you do that?" Tilde asked.

"She had been making fun of my dark hair, because her and Thor were blonde. She was teasing me and I had had enough, so I made her hair the same color as mine."

Tilde thought for a moment, "Sounds like you were both acting rather immaturely."

"Oh no doubt. We weren't as wise as we are now." He winked at her.

Tilde laughed, "You two are wise?" She continued laughing. "That means Thor must be a genius and I a war-lord." Loki laughed along with her.

/ . /. / . / . /. / . / . / . /

Sif was flying through the corridors of the palace searching for Loki and Tilde. She came across Thor, "Where are Loki and Tilde?" She demanded.

"I have not seen Tilde since this afternoon and Loki is in his chambers. Sif what has gotten you so riled?" Thor asked.

"Tilde was to be home before dark and she wasn't. I am blaming your brother." Sif marched off to find Loki.

He answered his door with a huff, "Why are you banging and yelling Sif?"

"Where is Tilde?" She growled.

Loki frowned, "She left the training grounds before I did. I saw her, it wasn't even close to being dark out when she'd left."

Sif's face paled, "Oh no."

"What?"

"She always said that her past mistress wouldn't come after her, but I fear something has happened to her." Sif admitted.

Loki nodded. "I will help you find her, as will Thor and the Warriors Three."

They rounded up the other four before taking to the streets. All of them wielded weapons and were hunting for Tilde and her mystery captors. Thor and Sif had gone together to the northern parts of the city, Hogun went to the west, Volstagg went east, Fandral went south. Loki took on the heart of the city; he crept through the streets all of senses keen on listening for any hints on Tilde's location.

He decided to start at the training grounds and trace Tilde's walk home, he was over half way to her and Sif's house when he heard a groan coming from a heap in the gutter. What he, and probably everyone else who had passed by, had thought to be a pile of rags was actually a person. Loki kneelt down and rolled the being over. She was hardly discernable, but he could tell it was Tilde. Blood matted in her hair and ran down her face, she was clutching her abdomen and appeared to be in an immense amount of pain.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered before lifting her up, she nearly screamed at the sudden movement. Loki carried her as quickly as possible to the palace where he already had plans to bring her straight to his mother.


End file.
